


New York, New York

by DragQueenCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, Mild Angst, couples quarrel, literally lasts two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragQueenCas/pseuds/DragQueenCas
Summary: Dean and Castiel have a teeny tiny fight that literally gets resolved in 30 seconds ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do ya'll want this to be a series? I have some sentence starter prompts that might help me get back into writing and I can just plop them here. Make it like a drabble/short fic. Thoughts?

“I want you to come with me.” Dean says it almost desperately, nervous smile creeping at the corners of his lips as he grasps Castiel’s hands.

He wants to say yes, really, but New York is so far away. They have everything in Lawrence – Castiel’s brothers, his job, his whole life. He can’t just pick it all up and haul ass across country. Can he?

“Dean, we’ve talked about this – “

“No, we haven’t,” Dean interrupts, shaking his head. “Not really, not since three weeks ago when you said you’d think about it.”

“I-I can’t, Dean,” Castiel insists, shaking his head and trying to pull his hands away.

“You can’t, or you don’t want to?” Dean says it angrily, a frown creasing his brow now and a hard set to his jaw. “C’mon, Cas, I can take it. You just don’t want to come with _me_. You wanna stay here with your stupid job and your stupid cat and your stupid fear.”

Dean’s words cut deep, and Castiel actually does pull away. He takes a few steps backward, shaking his head. Dean looks guilty, sighing deeply and rubbing at the back of his neck.

“I didn’t mean… I just… I don’t wanna go without you, Cas,” he says softly. “I… I _can’t_ go without you. As much as I would love the job, you’re my life. I just… I think it would be an awesome opportunity. You could write, and Pontiac isn’t that far away so you can see your parents, and-and we can bring the cat.”

“The stupid cat?” Castiel spits, folding his arms across his chest defiantly.

Dean takes a deep breath and lets it out in a rush. He’s falling apart as it is – without Cas by his side, he’s done for.

“She’s not stupid,” he concedes. “I’m sorry I said that. And your fears aren’t stupid either. I… I’m scared, too. I mean, New York? You know I ain’t no city kid.”

He says it with a smirk, making Castiel struggle to hold back a giggle. The writer breathes deeply, still unsure, but open for discussion. As Dean moves in, Castiel relaxes, letting his boyfriend gather him into his arms and kiss his cheek.

“I love you,” Dean says gruffly, and Castiel just about bursts into tears.

“You’ve never said that before,” he chokes out, wet eyes searching for Dean’s and finding them full of mirth.

“Like I said,” he breathes, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m scared, too. Terrified. But I know that having you there with me will give me the confidence I need to face my fears.”

The room is quiet, save for Castiel’s hushed sobbing, and Dean coos to him sweetly.

“I love you,” he repeats as he rubs along Castiel’s spine. “I love you, and I need you to come to New York with me.”

There’s a long minute where nothing is said, when finally Castiel pulls back to smile up at his boyfriend.

“I love you, too,” he gushes. “I’ll come with you.”


End file.
